ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting)/About
Valgora is Earth in the year 2055, right after a major globe-spanning war and immediately before a nuclear cataclysm. The boundaries of the world's powers have changed much, as well as the lifestyles of the living. Geography The Allied Western World After the devastation of the third world war and the separation of the United Kingdom, many countries of long-established coalitions came together to form the United Allied States, which to the rest of the world is known as the Allied Western World. The former countries included in this new state are as follows: England, Ireland, Scotland, Canada, United States, Iceland, Greenland, France, Spain, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Western Germany, Italy, Portugal, and sometimes ally - sometimes fully separatist newly-independent state of Nunavut. Areas of Interest The former great urban centers, most predominantly London, New York, Toronto, and Paris, have fallen into warzones with areas being ruled by gangs and warlords. The little that remains of a working military and government has fallen back to the United Allied States' capital of Stockholm, which has prevented that city from experiencing the world's decay. The Eastern Block Composed of many of the former member-states of the USSR, the United Soviet League (called by the rest of the world the Eastern Block of the Red League) consists of the following countries: Russia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Georgia, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Prague, Eastern Germany, Greece, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Sarajevo, Riga, and Romania. Areas of Interest The area in and around Moscow is recommended to be avoided at all cost. The League is centralized in Ashgabat, and the region within 100 miles in any direction of this town is relatively safe - if you're not an enemy of the Eastern Block. The Latin Coalition The Second Senate of La Paz wrote the proposal that would eventually be signed by the future members of De la Coalición de Estados de América - The Coalition of Latin States. Those countries that became Coalition States include Brazil, Peru, Venezuela, Bolivia, Argentina, Ecuador, Colombia, Guyana, Suriname, Cayenne, Panama, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Dominican Republic, Belize, Mexico, Cuba, Jamaica (overthrown island nation), Aruba, Haiti, and numerous other small island nations in the vicinity. Areas of Interest The first capital was Mexico City, a decision made primarily to keep an eye on their northern (and closest) neighbors. The government was drastically hurt in a inner-city battle, so the shadow government took over - operating out of Mananas in Brazil. The jungle is arguably the safest place left on the planet short of Antarctica, with a few un-contacted tribes of natives still existing in the deepest portions. The Asiatic Eastern Empire The Empire of Japan overwhelmed it's neighbors in the early 2020s, and somehow kept peace. These countries include Japan, China, Thailand, all of Indonesia, the former independent countries of Australia, New Zealand, Fiji, numerous pacific island nations, and India. This is now known as the Empire of Japan. Areas of Interest Tokyo has become a breeding ground for decadence and war mongering, and all of the Asiatic East has become extremely xenophobic. Needless to say, tourism isn't recommended. The Muslim Nation Known as Ummah, the Muslim World united against their common enemies in 2134. This large block of stout religious followers has become a force to be recognized and feared. Based in their capital of Tehran, this includes most of the middle east and North Africa. These countries being Afghanistan, Bahrain, Brunei, Iran, Mauritania, Oman, Pakistan, Yemen, Saudi Arabia, Algeria, Bangladesh, Egypt, Iraq, Kuwait, Libya, Malaysia, Maldives, Morocco, Qatar, Tunisia, United Arab Emirates, Burkina Faso, Gambia, Guinea, Mali, Senegal, Chad, Djibouti, Bosnia and Herzegovina. They also succeeded in completely occupying Israel. Areas of Interest The formerly war-torn Israel is now mostly a living museum. The wall was torn down immediately after the Final Exodus. The South African Confederation The African Confederation is a small grouping of predominately south african states, who are largely ignored on a world stage. This is actually good news, however, as that prevents any of the larger skirmishes or bombs from hitting them. These states include Angola, Botswana, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Lesotho, Madagascar, Malawi, Mauritius, Mozambique, Namibia, South Africa, Swaziland, Tanzania, Zambia, and Zimbabwe. Its capital is not known to outsiders, but believed to be hidden deep within the Congo. Areas of Interest If you're wanting to escape the higher levels of madness of the globe, hit the jungle. But be warned, it'll hit back. Points of Interest Notable Villains Plot Hooks & DM Material ---- Back to Ogres Wiki → Valgora → Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting) Category:Browse Category:Valgora Setting Category:Homebrew